Learning
by Cohen's girl
Summary: Cid likes learning about Vincent. Major CidxVincent fluff. Its only T because its malemale and I never understand ratings.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Final fantasy VII or Cid or Vincent, even though I really, really wish I did. But its probably best that I don't.**

**Authors notes: Firstly- yes this is slash or yaoi or whatever you want to call it. Its not explicit, but it is a male/male pairing! If you don't like that sort of thing, then there is no point in reading further!! If you flame me because this is slash then you are wasting your time, because I'll just ignore you.**

**That said, this is complete and utter fluff. I played FF:VII (again) and Zack is still dead :( Yeah ino, I was hoping the story might have changed since last time I played. It hasn't :( and i needed to cheer myself up. So I wrote this. A healthy dose of CidxVincent.**

* * *

**Learning**

Cid grinned to himself as he stretched lazily in bed, golden rays of sun filtering through the window and warming his skin. Hell, he had a lot to grin about. The world was saved and all that, Sephiroth was dead and Meteor was history but most of all, he and Vincent...Well lets just say, instead of being seperate entities, they were viewed as a couple now. Cid's grinned widened.

He was more than happy with that.

Cid had learned a lot about Vincent since they had started living together; some terrible things from his past that weighed on his mind, some lovely and endearing and other random character traits. Whatever they were though, he was simply glad- proud, even- that _he_ was the one to find them out, _he_ was the one Vince trusted enough to let in, as it were. Even if he had a few more worries on his mind, a problem shared is a problem halved, right? And Vincent could do with halving a few of his problems.

In his mind, Cid rifled through the examples of the things that he had learnt. He had certainly discovered a few scars the first time they had had sex; but it had taken a while before he was allowed to know the stories behind the scars. He had also discovered that Vincent made _the_ most adorable needy noises when being kissed. Then the morning after, he had found out that, whenever it was handy (basically, whenever they weren't travelling and in the middle of nowhere), Vincent would only get up if there was coffee available. Cid shook his head as he remembered an impromptu trip in his pajamas to the local store just to get Vince out of bed.

Not that he'd really wanted Vincent out of his bed but if Vince wanted coffee he got coffee, as far as Cid was concerned.

He'd also discovered that Vincent was one of the biggest clean-freaks he had ever known. As soon as he had moved in, Vincent had washed up, done the laundry, made the beds and dusted in a superhumanly short amount of time and then blinked long lashes innocently in the face of Cid's flabbergasted expression.

Cid could easily recall seeing so many things for the first time: Vincent's mischevious smile, Vincent without a huge, billowing red cape; Vincent naked certainly rated high on the list. Vincent cooking- he really made the perfect little housewife, his Vince- Vincent smiling when he was thinking: it had really some time before he had seen that, and when he had asked what Vincent had been thinking about, he had been treated with a smile and the reply "You, actually." Cid was pretty sure his heart melted.

Needless to say he had grabbed Vince and kissed him on the spot.

Cid could also remember the first time Vincent took him to see Lucrecia, just the two of them. It was also the first time Vincent had let Cid hold him as he cried; but not wanting to dampen his mood, Cid turned his thoughts to what had got him thinking in the first place. What he had learned this morning.

His grin came back with full force.

Vincent. Singing. In the shower.

Cid couldn't make out the words, but that didn't matter because _Vincent_ was showering in _their _shower and he was _singing_ and it sounded like a _happy _song. Now if anyone had told him this would happen when Cid first met Vincent, sitting on the tiny bronco in the middle of the sea, he would have probably stubbed his cigarette out on them. But now- now it just made him happier than he had ever been. When Vincent appeared, damp but dressed -_without the red cape- _and towelling his long black hair, the strength of Cid's beaming stopped him in his tracks. His eyebrows raised and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Good morning?" Cid's smile couldn't possibly widen any more, so he simply patted the space on the bed next to him and Vincent came over willingly enough. Cid gently took the towel from his hands and unceremoniously threw it on the floor, causing Vincent's almost-smile to creep into an actual smile, and Cid quickly moved in to kiss it. Cid's arms snuck around Vincent's waste, and he relished the feeling of Vincent relaxing into his touch.

Now. It was time Vincent learned something about him. Cid pulled away, watching Vincent's eyelids flutter open.

"I love you Vince."

* * *

End. 


End file.
